1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heavy oil reforming system and method in which a heavy oil is allowed to react with high pressure steam at a high temperature without catalysis and decomposed to thereby generate a reformed light oil. The present invention also concerns a combined cycle power system generating electric power by using the aforementioned reformed oil as a gas turbine fuel, and concurrently generating electric power by recovering the potential heat of exhaust gas from the gas turbine and producing steam to drive a steam turbine.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has hitherto been known a combined cycle power system in which a heavy oil is mixed with water and decomposed under a reaction condition to attain the supercritical state or nearly supercritical state of water, and in which the reformed oil thus generated is used as a gas turbine fuel to generate electric power, while recovering a potential heat of exhaust gas from the gas turbine to produce steam, thereby driving a steam turbine to generate electric power (see, for example, JP, A 11-80750: Abstract)